Amar a Tiempo
by Koisumi-Yuuma
Summary: (UA) El amor a veces se encuentra a lado de la persona equivocada…"Nuestro fatal error fue conocernos demasiado tarde"… su chica era perfecta, no existía pretexto para dejarla… pero "ella" simplemente lo había atrapado [Aries X Loke X Lucy]


Holaaas, aquí vengo con un fanfic de mi amado Leo *w*, la verdad es que ando obsesionada con él, amo la pareja que hace con Lucy, ya sé que muchos lo quieren con Aries pero se me hace tan genial la pareja, buscaba fics de ellos pero en su mayoría son one-shots y ya que me los termine en un parpadear y no he recibido mi dosis suficiente de LoLu decidí hacer uno (Inner: e.e en lugar de hacer mas fanfics deberías terminar los que ya tienes) e3e ya se ya se, igual lo hare mientras tanto *0* A LoLuar se ha dicho XD

Descargo de responsabilidad: Fairy Tail no me pertenece …aun e3e, esta es una historia sin fines de lucro simplemente para saciar mi sed de Loke(¿?) XD (Inner: XD eso que?)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Amar a tiempo

-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos

-A...Arigato Lilica-san… sumimasen…

Desde hace tiempo que lo he notado, algo pasa, ¿Ha cambiado?... No, ella es aun exactamente como la conocí, esa timidez que entrecorta si voz al hablar, la mirada dulce que a pesar de todo me dirige solo a mi, la sonrisa noble, hasta el sonrojo de sus mejillas sigue siendo el mismo. ¿Entonces qué es?... ¿Soy yo?, ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado en mi? sé que aun la amo, mi cambio no es en torno a la proporción del cariño que le tengo, es en otro aspecto, quizás entonces ya no le amo de la misma forma que una pareja….¿lo hice alguna vez entonces?... Es ruin hacerme esta pregunta y mas aun a estas alturas, sin embargo no consigo suprimirla.

-¿Ya han decidido fecha? … Leo - Aun me cuesta formular alguna idea y mantener el hilo de lo que sucede a mi alrededor con la mente hecha un lio, creo que ella ya lo ha notado, me han tomado por sorpresa.

-Aun no Lates-san, recién iniciamos los preparativos

-Eh!... Pues abra que darle un empujoncito a este muchacho inútil ¿No crees Aries-chan?

- ¿De qué estas hablando? Nosotros sabemos lo que hacemos

-Are, are, no me hables así que soy tu madre, yo se lo que es mejor para ti - y Se perfectamente a lo que se refiere

-Espera Karen….

-Disculpen todos, podrían prestarme un momento su atención … -No escuchará razones - Gracias por venir a esta maravillosa celebración que ha resultado ser doble, después de todo, brindemos no solo por un aniversario mas de maravilloso matrimonio con mi adorado Hibiki-kun, también por el compromiso de nuestro hijo Leo y su encantadora novia Aries

Contengo la respiración al sentir una oleada de ansiedad recorrerme el cuerpo, Inevitablemente te busco con la mirada esperando tu reacción, estas en la primera planta, la noticia te ha tomado por sorpresa y te ha afectado, aunque eres perfectamente capaz de disimularlo, lo he notado. Definitivamente soy yo quien ya no es el mismo, no me visualizo con ella en un futuro, me cuesta imaginarme compartiendo con ella el resto de mi vida, y aunque sepa a la perfección la razón, no quisiera aceptarla, pero sería negar lo innegable, mi razón tiene un par de alas , esa razón vino a dar sentido a mi existencia. Inconscientemente camino hacia a ti pero te pierdo de vista en el trayecto, las escaleras se me hacen interminables al tratar de descender con total calma y disimulo.

-Lucy

Con el mismo magnetismo que tu persona, la simple referencia a tu nombre me atrae. Casi instantáneamente volteo a mirarte, estas tan radiante que sin dificultad opacas a todas las presentes y aunque raye en la patanería, si, absolutamente todas, sonrío pues ya te has percatado de mi cercanía, nos quedamos mirando por unos breves instantes sin decir nada, correspondes a mi sonrisa haciéndome sentir sínico.

-Luce - La sangre me hierve de celos cunado lo veo acercarse a ti, es tu acompañante de esta noche, pero ella nos observa, lo sé, es por eso que me contengo y hago como que no me importa.

-Felicitaciones a los novios - Me dices con una sonrisa que intenta ser sincera, pero que en el fondo es para ocultar el nudo en tu garganta, levantas la copa y das un sorbo antes de ir a bailar una pieza con él y yo solo me quedo mirando como te pierdes entre la gente.

-Bailemos - Ha llegado de repente, simplemente no puedo negarme ante esa mirada inocente.

Aquella canción se me ha clavado en la cabeza...

_"Qué difícil es decidir a quien se ama, cuando tengo que escoger a una de las dos"_

Y es que no puedo, egoístamente necesito de ambas, la sola idea de que una desaparezca duele como el infierno mismo. Ambas son importantes para mí, ambas han llegado a ser una parte importante de mi vida, ella mi primer compañera, confidente, amiga y amante, tu… mi primer amor.

La diferencia entre ambas es demasiado marcada, y culpablemente admito haberles comparado en mas de una ocasión,, ¿Quién ha salido triunfante en cada encuentro?, no lo se, o mejor dicho no quiero aceptarlo, simplemente es absurdo, ella me ha entregado todo, el mérito es completamente suyo, pero mi corazón te anhela con una abrumadora fuerza y desesperación, prácticamente te me has convertido en una obsesión, pero eres un sueño que debo admirar desde la distancia, justo como ahora que bailamos e la misma pista, el mismo ritmo, tan cerca y sin poder tocarte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-L...Leo - Soy lo suficientemente mezquino como para seguir tomándola aun cuando ya he abierto los ojos a la realidad - ¿M..me quieres?

-Te quiero… -Su pregunta me ha tomado desprevenido, pero termino por responderle aquello que desea escuchar, sus caricias son más apasionadas esta noche, me besa con más intensidad de la usual, pobre de mi niña, está asustada, quizás ya se ha dado cuenta pero hace como que está perdida y yo trato de reconfortarle con palabras de amor. Me rio del narcisismo que me hace pensar en mis mentiras como premio de consolación y me hace llamarle "mi niña" como si realmente tuviere ese derecho…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Para qué me has citado aquí…Leo? - Sé que la forma en como solías llamarme se ha quedado atorada en tu garganta, evitas mirarme a los ojos.

-Llámame como siempre

-Bien… -Suspiras - ¿Qué haces aquí Loke?

-Te quiero - Suelto envalentonado por las copas que me he bebido esperándote, percibo la duda en tu semblante disfrazada de indignación.

- Estas bebido… deberías ir a casa - A pesar de ello tomas asiento a mi lado.

-Te quero… -Insisto, sé que sientes lo mismo, esa mirada triste lo revela, pero también eres leal a quien te ha llegado a considerar una amiga.

-Te am…

-Es tarde… Aries debe estar preocupada por ti - Al fin había reunido le valor para admitirlo, pero no me lo has permitido, tu voz suena hostil, es obvio que ya has tomado tu decisión, tomas la copa de mi mano y bebes el ultimo sorbo, después te vas sin decirme nada, mientras te observo.

-Eres un ángel… - Te susurro como despedida, ¡Si supieras lo cortas que se quedan esas palabras ante lo que realmente siento!, eres mi musa, mi razón, mi locura, mi sueño, mi deseo, mi religión, ¡MI TODO! y aun el todo se queda pequeño ante ti, sin embargo, tienes razón, es tarde… nuestro fatal error fue el conocernos demasiado tarde -Adiós.. Mi ángel

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Así es, XD volví a Loke hijo de Karen y Hibiki, no sé ni de donde me vino la loca idea, pero al final así quedo. ¿Y qué os ha parecido?, en lo personal me encanto y disfrute mucho escribirlo QwQ aunque termine sintiéndome mal por Aries, pero todo sea por el LoLu; w Lolu rules! (Inner: el GrayLu es ley e.e) nononon e3e , bueno admito que también me gusta pero quería hacer mi primer fic de Fairy Tail de Loki y Lucy, ya habrá tiempo después para el striper de hielo.

Se agradece cualquier comentario o sugerencia

Besos

KY ;)


End file.
